Many companies rent or purchase photo booths for extended placement at one or more venues to use the photo booth as a marketing tool. Typically, these photo booths are large self-contained units that are set up on-site by either an event coordinator or a booth administrator. Unfortunately, once set up and placed on-site, they may experience one or more errors or maintenance issues over the period of time associated with the extended placement. Thus, a company charged with maintaining the operational state of the photo booth may visit the booth regularly, such as once a month, which is costly. Additionally, any issues with the booth may go undetected for a length of time depending on the regularity of the maintenance visits and the exact timing and type of the issue that occurred.